Never Back Down
by cecivrn
Summary: Bella's biggest dream is to be the number one, the best, the world champ. When she's banned from the only place that could take her there, she will need a lot more than just a place to practice, she'll need a new master. Will Sensei Edward train Bella to be ultimate champ? or will he teach her a lesson in life, love and karate?
1. Chapter 1

_SM owns all the characters. _

_No-beta (but open to any offers)_

* * *

-The rules-

Bella

.

.

.

"Six"

Punch

"Seven"

Punch

"Come on! Swan breath through your nose!"

"Eight! Riley! Stop pretending and start working!"

"Nine!"

"Ten!"

"KIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIII" We all screamed together.

After almost two hours of hard training I was a panting mess, but I felt _literally _on fire. I sat down heavily in the hard wood floor like the rest of my classmates. Some were chugging down water like they just went through the Sahara and some were playing death on the floor.

We were really worn out, the class was incredibly hard, exhausting and amazing.

_Liberating._

My muscles were tense and sore, but I was contempt with it. _If it doesn't hurt, doesn't work_ I thought to myself.

That was my favorite phrase. Grandpa Liam used to recite it to me when I just started practicing Karate, at the age of eight. He was my first teacher, my _Sensei._

Grandpa taught me everything he knew and I was his most dedicated student. He had faith in me, he was hopeful that someday I would be teaching and transferring all his knowledge to other people.

Unfortunately, he didn't get to see that. He passed away when I was fourteen, a day later after I received my black belt. I liked to think he stayed just to see me reaching the top.

Little did he know that today ten years later after his death, I would be still stuck where he left me.

"Stand up everybody and choose a partner!" Sensei Newton ordered.

We all paired with the closets person to our side.

"Swan!" Mike yelled. "With her" He pointed to Jessica.

_Uhggg why HER?_

She hates me.

No, seriously, _she literally hates me._

Let me tell you, when you're practicing Karate, you don't _punch_ anybody, _hell_ it's probably the first thing they teach you. But Jessica here, was having troubles with that concept, since every time we fight together, she would find a chance to really _hit _me in the face. I always went home with a red (if not bleeding) nose after a day with her….

Mike never saw anything, of course, why would perfect sluty Jessica have a beef with me?.

It was always just _"Oops, sorry, I didn't see you there". _And get away with it.

He was definitely fucking her.

I on the other hand, never reacted to her. Is not that I wasn't begging for a chance to hit his pretty little fucking face till she landed on Dr. 90210's patient list…You know, that fancy plastic surgery doctor?. No, wasn't _allowed_ to react to her. It was a rule. We don't promote violence, it's against our believing.

I ran toward Jessica.

Face to face.

" Oss" I bowed to saluted her.

"Oss" she mimicked

"Start"

I forgot about the room and moved forward with my guard up.

My glare never leaving hers, as I allowed my instincts to check on her hands, her feets, her pacing, her breathing, her _every_ move.

I _lived_ for this.

The adrenaline rush cursing trough me was refreshing.

I was alert and aware of everything.

She was moving a lot, trying to get to me but I blocked her with my hands every time.

Jessica was bigger, with a strong built but that played against her whenever I was her opponent, I was small, lean and _faster. _

I got her in the stomach, barely touching her karategui* of course…

Nevertheless, she wailed like a drowned cat

_Bitch, please._

"Stop" Mike said, and I went to stand straight again, never leaving my steady position.

"Are you okay Jessica?"

See? First name bases.

He's so fucking her.

"Swan" Mike reprimanded me. "Give me twenty"

_Fuck!_

I went down on my stomach to make twenty push ups.

I hated push ups…

Once I was done I got up ready to keep going, but Mike ended the class.

We formed a line and sat on our knees with eyes closed in meditation.

"Repeat _Dojo Kun_*" the Sensei asked.

"_Seek perfection of character"_

"_Be faithful"_

"_Endeavor to excel"_

"_Respect others"_

"_Refrain from violent behavior"_

We recited this rules together every time the class ended.

It was our way of living. Our _philosophy._

Well, at least for me…

I unconsciously guided myself to the ladies room, god knows I wanted a way out of this stinky outfit.

I took off my belt first and placed it in my backpack.

Standing only in my panties and sport's bra my skin shivered in contact with the fresh air. It felt so _good._

I dressed in my black sweat pants and my favorite cotton t-shirt with the symbol of the tiger blazoned in the back.

I was washing my face with cold water when I heard the door of the bathroom open.

When I reached for a towel Jessica was standing right behind me.

"What you did today was so not _cool_ Swan" She bitched.

I chuckled.

The nerve of the bitch…

"And what _you_ do every time we practice together is okay Jessica?" I asked cocking an eyebrow.

"Oh please, don't blame me for your lame defense you should be able to block me".

"I wouldn't have the necessity of blocking you if you wouldn't try so _hard_ to fucking hit me" I was getting pissed.

"Stop being a baby"

"Stop being a _bitch_" Oops!

I could see her expression change in the mirror turning red.

"You think you're the big deal just because your pathetic Grandpa owned this place? He was probably the worst master in the history of karate and such an excuse for a professor!". She hissed in my face.

I saw red.

Never in my life would I have punched another person just because I was mad.

But I just reached my limit with this idiot.

I pushed her with full force till her back hit the wall with a loud thud.

I didn't stop myself there. I went to her with rage but I only had the chance to pop one in her nose as the door flew open and Mike was there.

"Get the hell away from her!" Mike pushed me to the other end of the bathroom.

He leaned down Jessica who was now sobbing in the floor.

"Are you okay?" He asked softly examining her face.

"I...I don't know what came over me…I'm really so-" I tried to elaborate but Mike cut me.

"Get out of here!" He yelled pointing to the door "You're banned from this Dojo _forever_!".

I stood there mouth gapping.

"Now!"

I reached for my backpack and bolted out of the bathroom.

I started running to my apartment but I stopped short. The realization of what I just did hit me so hard I had to lean against the wall. I let my body slide down slowly until I was crunched up by the sidewalk.

I was so ashamed of myself. I never broke the rules… and now I didn't have a place to practice. I just sent my dreams to get to the World Cup down the pipe in the heat of the moment.

I _let_ her win.

* * *

That night I roamed the New York streets for hours, my feet leading me slowly to Central Park. I could feel the heat rising from the pavement after the rain.

It was dark but I didn't care, I knew it was a dangerous place to be in the nighttime, but my senses were alert as always, I wasn't afraid.

I was _never_ afraid.

With a heavy heart, I sat in the nearest bench. The park was silent and almost desert, exept for the occasional person walking a dog.

I placed my face in my hands and finally let myself cry. I sobbed for almost ten minutes straight. I couldn't believe the events from this afternoon.

_What would I do now?_ How was I supposed to enter to the USA Team for the Karate World Cup if I didn't have a Dojo to represent? If I didn't have a Sensei?. I was so screwed.

"Hey" A velvety voice startled me in the middle of my pity party. "Are you okay?" I lifted my head to the guy who was walking his dog earlier. He was standing right in front of me with a big black hoodie that didn't let me see his face clearly. He was very tall and lean.

The dog was trying to offer me some comfort by placing it's head in my lap. I chuckled as it's cold nose touched my hand.

"Athena! Stop it!" The guy ordered softly and tugged her leash a little.

"It's okay" my voice was hoarse from the crying. I lifted my hand to clean my drenching nose in a very unlady like manner. "I'm okay, thanks".

"Are you sure? That was quite the breakdown you had there." He asked, a concerned tone lacing his words.

"Yeah, just a bad day…" I shook my head and wiped my face with both hands.

"Don't worry it will all work out…umm…what ever it is, just don't give up." He offered.

"I know, it's just…it really hurts." I sighed defeated. I didn't even care I was airing my problems with a complete stranger.

"Well, sometimes…" He hesitated for a second patting the dog's head. "If it doesn't _hurt_, it doesn't _work_.".

My head snapped up to his now retreating form across the park. The dog walking by his side in a matching rhythm.

That was _exactly_ what my grand father would have said.

.

.

.

* * *

A/N:

Welcome to my story readers! *bows her head to all of you*.

I hope you guys are in for Senseiward. There will be a strong plot and of course lemons ;).

Now, just a few things to understand the karate talk. While I'm an expert on this kind of martial arts I'll try to keep it as simple and as understandable as I can. I'll leave a few videos for you if you want to see what Bella and Edward do. At the end of each chapter I will give the definition of the words you don't know that are in Japanese (there won't be many I promise, just the essentials to honor the art). But if you want to find information for yourself know that this martial art I'm writing about is called Karate-Do-Shotokan (there are many _many_ other types of karate, but this is the one I practice.)

_Karate dictionary:_

Karate gi: it's the uniform you use for practice here's a pic

www . arenassport tienda / imagen . php?IID=36&tam=normal

Dojo: it's the place where the class of karate is held, it could be any space of a gym or a room, usually it has wooden floor and mirrors. This is a very important place in the life of the people who practice karate because it's sacred to us. Once inside of it, you have to leave your problems and thoughts outside, you enter with the mind in blank and prepared for practice, there are no distractions in the Dojo, it's you, your classmate and above all your Sensei.

Sensei: is the professor, the most powerful person in the Dojo, there's only one per Dojo. Once the class start you have to put yourself completely at his mercy to be taught. You trust in no one but him, you don't disrespect him _ever, _for he is the one who's willing to teach you the art of using your body as a weapon, and he trust that you would never ever use his teaching against anybody unless your life it's threatened.

See you next Saturday!


	2. Chapter 2

SM owns all the characters.

No-beta (but open to any offers)

-The Sensei-

Bella

.

.

.

"So he _banned_ you?" Alice scowls.

I just give her a nod as I reach in the box for another book to place in the shelf.

Alice, _god bless her_, came to my work to show me some support on my seventh day of moping after being kicked out of the Dojo.

"Is he even allowed to do that?" she spats sliding her body to crunch on the floor next to me.

"Is his place Alice, he's allowed to do what ever he seems fit." I mumble.

"What a _jerk_."

I refrain myself from agreeing with her. Mike was in all his right to ban me. After all, I was the one acting out of rage. Alice said I was being too hard in myself but I always played by the rules. I mean I wasn't forced or anything, it was a personal choice. You could either just obey those rules inside the Dojo or you could apply them to your everyday life too and have a different kind of peace. But not many people did that. You had to have a real passion for it.

So what if Mike was sleeping with Jessica and granted her the VIP treatment?. Nobody gave a shit what they did as long as he trains them. I didn't care myself but, why did I let her get to me with the things she said?

"I don't understand Bella, I mean wasn't that like your grandpa's gym or something?" Alice questioned.

"It was…"I sighed. "Before he died, he needed to designate a new professor and it could only be the best student...at the time I was only fourteen, I wasn't old enough to take over the classes."

"So he chose Mike?"

"He was older and more experienced than me." I shrugged. "And even now I couldn't take over for the classes if Mike himself didn't designated me. Is _his_ Dojo now."

I got up and took the empty box to the back of the shop. The little library I worked for was too quiet at 6 pm in the afternoon. It's was almost closing time anyway.

"Wanna grab some coffee on the way home?" Alice popped her head on the deposit door.

"Sure, let me just get my stuff…".

After locking the back door of the book shop and pulling my knitted hat over my head we headed over to Starbucks.

The cold air of winter still lingered in mid March even thought we were only steps away from spring.

The street was still busy with people heading home after work, and the lights where being turned on. I really loved living in New York. Sure, I had a small job and even a smaller apartment, but I had my best friend with me and I was happy.

_Was _I repeated to myself. I wasn't very contempt with my current situation regarding…well _you know_.

We filled in the coffee shop fifteen minutes and five blocks later.

"Well, the way I see it, you just have to find a new place to practice Bella. I mean, Mike's not the only one teaching karate in all New York right?" Alice sipped her drink carefully trying to warm her hands with the hot mud.

"Is not that simple Alice, he may not be the only one but he was very good."

"Then you'll just have to find someone _better._" She argues.

"But I don't know any other place Alice."

"And that's what internet's for _silly_."

.

.

.

One coffee and two hours of googling later, we're standing in front of a little green door squeezed between a Chinese restaurant and a barber shop. On the door I can make out the symbol of the tiger painted in black. That told me this was indeed the place we were looking for.

"Well go on" Alice gives me a little push to the door.

"Oh hell no, you dragged me here so you're coming with me."

I push the door open and we're met with very narrow stairs.

We arrive to what it looks like a very regular and busy gym. With man lifting weights and stuff you know?

"Are you sure this is the place?" I whisper to her. She just shrugs.

"_Hello_ there ladies" A heavy accent greets us.

A tall blond guy give us the once over and while I can practically see myself turning crimson in the guy's eye, Alice takes a confident step forward trusting her hand up front.

"Alice Brandon, nice to meet you…" she says.

"Jasper Withlock at your service darlin' " The glint in his blue eyes says he's just been bewitched by Alice.

"What can I do for you ma'am?" He asks.

"Actually Bella here" Alice gives a nod in my direction, never really taking her eyes from him. "Is looking for Mr. Cullen"

"You're looking for the Sensei?" Jasper shifts his gaze to me.

"Um…yeah I'm looking for a place to practice" I reply.

"Edward's over there" He points to the blue door in the far back.

"Thanks"

I look for Alice but she already engaged Jasper in a conversation.

_Guess I'm on my own now._

I head towards the door and slowly push it open.

I'm meet with another room full of mirrors. And there, in the middle of a very shiny wooden floor is, a _God._

My mouth suddenly dry as I see him lifting his leg and kick the air. While his movements are graceful his kicks are _strong_. I can hear his breathing get ragged and the sweat dripping from what I think is the most beautiful chiseled jaw I've ever seen in my entire life. His short locks are wild and wet bobbing to the movement of his body.

With a final thud his foot meets the floor and his eyes finally land on my form near the door.

"Can I help you" I find his voice like silk slightly familiar, but I can't quiet put my finger in why. I've never seen him before.

"Umm….I'm…I…" I stutter.

_ . ._

_Such a smooth talker…_

"I'm looking for Sensei Cullen?" I ask, because apparently I'm not even sure why I'm here anymore… I just want to keep staring at him.

"Him talking" He makes his way over to me. And I've never seen a man looking so fucking hot in that white outfit and _my god_ the way his old black belt hugs his waist… He stands so tall, proud and dominating in front of me it should be illegal.

When my eyes finally meet his stare I don't know if anybody's eyes could get anymore greener than that. His lashes….

_Okay Bella! The guy is hot. Possibly the hottest thing on the earth, but can we at least try and look more like a human being and less like a talking fish?_

_That means close your goddamn mouth you idiot!_

I close it with a snap.

"You looking for Karate lessons?" He asks softly, since I seem incapable of utter a word.

And just to prove a point, I _nod._

_Christ!_

"Well the beginners class is from six to seven in the afternoon."

"Actually I'm a first Dan*" I manage to mumble.

_Good girl!_

"Uh, a black belt then…"he chuckles impressed. "How many years have you been practicing…?"

"Bella." I can't believe he can make me blush by just saying my _own_ fucking name.

"_Beautiful_"

It's tiny, just a whisper but I heard it. And can't help anymore blood in my checks.

"Sixteen years" I reply with a proud grin.

"Well that's excellent Bella." He approves with a warm smile. "And where did you happen to practice before?"

"With Sensei Newton, I don't know if you know him"

"Newton uh?" Yep, he knows Mike, and he doesn't seem to like him very much.

_I feel ya._

"Well, advanced class are held from 7 to 9pm."

Mr. Fuckhot extend his hand to me and I just stare at it.

_I think you're supposed to shake it or something… _

"I'm Edward by the way"

"Bella" I stutter.

_Oh for the love of the GOD!_

"_I know_" He chuckles.

"I should go now." I'll just leave before he thinks I'm retarded or something.

_I think that ship sailed long ago…_

"Okay Bella, I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Definitely" I reply. The warm smile that spreads in his face makes me feel things in my stomach.

_You gonna puke on the guy now?_

I roll my eyes internally.

"Bye" I give him a little wave and without taking his eyes of mine he bows his head in salute.

I flee of the gym for the sake of my mental dignity dragging a very chatty Alice away from a very interested Jasper.

Once we reach the street level it takes one look between each other to squeal like little girls.

I take a deep breath feeling the cool air fill my lungs and head over to my home with a smile plastered on my face and a light feeling on my chest.

I got a new _Sensei_.

.

.

.

A/N:

Thanks to the people who added this little story to your fav and thanks to _Jordie Easton, frostedglaze, Tennyson10,_ and my lovely _Cici_ for your kind reviews. I hope I explained a little better the banned situation.

1st Dan* is the first black belt you get, generally after many years of training. After that you have to wait 4 years to give an exam and earn your 2nd Dan* and so on.

Also I forgot to explain perhaps the most important thing inside the karate world: the rules or Dojo Kun (rules of the Dojo). They are very important and are made to be respected inside and out of the dojo. As Bella said before, not all of the students actually respect it outside the gym, but some of us try. And of course there's always the occasional idiot who thinks is above it all like Jessica. Mike is not a such a good example either uh?


End file.
